


glories of our blood and state

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: The world has been turned upside down and then righted again, if at a different angle. Aoba can’t say that he minds.





	glories of our blood and state

Days wandering the city, endless amounts of time, it seemed. Just him and Ren, most days. Sometimes Koujaku, sometimes Noiz, the twins rarely, Mink very sporadically.

But Noiz was really where it all started he supposed.

The boy who couldn’t feel pain.

The monotony of job, home, work, play was broken by intrigue and danger. Revelations of the city’s upper echelon, Toue and Platinum Jail in particular, and new information that turned his world upside down constantly.

It had all changed. Nothing new, Aoba supposed. The world changed all the time - but he didn’t really think it was supposed to change like that.

But everything has changed now, since his brother and losing friends only to gain new ones and rearranging his priorities.

Aoba is living life now, as chaotic as it is, in relative peace. He has Clear, and Mink, and Noiz - who occasionally crashes into his apartment without warning for a place to sleep - and Ren, as always, by his side.

It’s simple, and though the world has changed he’s happy. Rhyme doesn’t really factor into his life and neither does SCRAP, but he still thinks about it, still reflects and wonders where his decisions had led up to this.

It’s an easy track to follow, he comes to realise. There’s no grey area obscuring the timeline - no uncertainty as to how his decisions lined up. Aoba likes the clarity.

The perfect world that had been turned upside down has been righted again.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
